


A Good Time

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, M/M, My First Smut, Punk Marco Bott, Religion, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein was raised a "good catholic child", but honestly doesn't have any interest in keeping up with this title. Marco Bott is a sassy punk, and doesn't give a fuck about what you have to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I love JeanMarco so much so I had to write a fic, and I'm really proud of it. Also please keep in mind that this is the first smut I've ever written, so please be kind to me since it's probably not that great.

Twilight enveloped the small city, stars beginning to break through the oncoming darkness. Jean Kirstein sat upon a rooftop, eyeing the streets below. He breathed deeply through the cigarette in his mouth, holding it in, before releasing it in a billowing cloud of smoke. The grey cloud swirled around for a moment, before it spiraled away in the wind, turning to nothing. 

He couldn’t help but smile, thinking of the fit his mother would throw if she knew of his habits. He would be 18 in four months, but that didn’t stop her from fussing over him like he was six. It was only the two of them at home, and he was her pride and joy. A “good Christian boy”, she told everyone. Jean had a hard time holding in a snort every time he heard her catchphrase. If she only knew what her “good Christian boy” got up to behind her back. He chuckled out loud, before taking another drag from his cigarette.

He let out his lungful of smoke with a sigh, checking the watch on his right wrist. 8:30. He had about another half an hour before he would have to head off. His mother was quite strict on curfew, especially since the school year wasn’t quite over. Even on weekends, as she wanted him to be studying for exams (even though they weren’t for another month yet). Jean examined his cigarette, frowning with the realization that he only had a puff or two left. He was debating whether or not to just snuff it out when he felt his phone buzzing. Reaching into his tan dress pants, he was fully prepared for a frantic text from his mother. However, that’s not what awaited him on the screen.

Thinking of you. 217 Hamilton street, downtown. Be here in fifteen.

Jean’s whole face flushed a deep red at the meaning of the message. Despite Jean’s rebellious attitude and disdain for rules (and religion, for that matter), he couldn’t kick his Christian upbringing. He was polite, courteous, always asked nicely. Even looking at him now, he seemed completely out of place. Tan dress pants, a white button up shirt and black dress shoes. All topped off with a deep green sweater vest and large, intelligent glasses. He even had a satchel that he slung over his shoulder. It was quite a contrast to the dirty, grey roof of an abandoned building in the center of downtown. This particular place was usually occupied by some less favourable people, but tonight Jean had gotten lucky.

Biting down on his lip, Jean’s thumbs hovered over the screen of the phone for a minute. He was oh so tempted to agree, but decided against it. He would be too late getting home, and with the state he would most likely be in, his secret would be exposed. His mother wasn’t stupid.

Can’t tonight, sorry. Too late getting home

Waiting anxiously for a reply, he took out his sketchbook. The beautiful view was too good an opportunity to pass up. A buzz alerted his of a new message.

Whatever.

Although it was through text, Jean could sense the irritation through the screen. He wanted to quickly change his mind, promise to be there as soon as he could, but the anxiety of his mother’s accusations held him back. He had only drawn half of the sky when he had enough, and packed it all away. He quickly found and descended the old rusty stairs until he reached the sidewalk. It was barely a 10 minute walk home, but getting there early was probably a good idea. Besides, it’s not like anything interesting was going to happen.

 

Jean had managed to get home and bypass his mother without incident, thank God. He had gone over some physics problems for twenty minutes before he grew agitated and shoved the binder back into his school bag. He now lay in his bed, just staring at the ceiling. The digital clock on the nightstand read 10:00, and Jean was nowhere near tired. He decided to just simply relax, enjoying the warm breeze that came in through the open window. The sounds of cars in the streets below were slowly lulling him to sleep.

“In bed already, huh?”

Jean immediately bolted upright, eyes wide and frantic, head whipping around to search for the source of the voice. He found it halfway into his bedroom through the window.

“Jesus Christ, Marco! You scared the shit out of me!”

A smirk appeared on the tan boy’s face.

“Now now Jean, how would mother feel about you taking the Lord’s name in vain? Speaking of your mom, you better keep it down unless you want her charging in here.”

Jean simply glared up at him, his heart still beating frantically in his chest from the intrusion. Well, maybe not only from that. The slender tenager was standing tall and proud in the middle of his room. He wore dark blue jeans and vans, with a black tank top and a black beanie covering most of his dark hair. A few long tuffs were poking through the front, slightly covering his brown eyes. It was dark, but Jean could still imagine the many freckles that covered his skin. He couldn’t help the blush that came to his face.

Marco sat down heavily next to him on the bed, and Jean reached over to turn on the lamp on his nightstand. Light flooded the room, giving him a better look at his guest. He could see the metallic glint of his lip, eyebrow, and multiple ear piercings. But that wasn’t all.

“You’re wearing eyeliner.”

Jean received a raised eyebrow and a grin in return.  
“Good observation. You like?”

He didn’t need an answer to that. He knew exactly what Jean liked; because Marco Bott was Jean’s dirty little secret.

 

Jean had met Marco back in January, when Marco had transferred to his school. He was in Jean’s English class, and boy was he something else. It was a low key religious school, and Marco’s punk style had been quite a shock. He sat a seat up from Jean in the next row over, and Jean had been unable to keep his eyes off of him. The way his hair fell in his eyes. The way his muscles moved under his tan skin, dusted with freckles. How he didn’t give a damn about what anyone else thought. Jean had learned two things within the first two weeks of Marco’s arrival.  
One was that he wasn’t straight. He still found girls attractive, but damn, Marco was just...wow. At first he freaked out. How could somebody like guys and girls? He quickly found out that the word he was looking for was bisexual, and it felt right.

The second discovery was that he wanted to bang his new classmate.

Jean had no idea how to initiate contact, however, so he wound up just thinking about Marco and talking about him to his friends. Reiner had immediately urged him to speak to him, but Jean didn’t think he could handle it. In the end, it was Marco who had started the conversation. Well, it was more like he cornered Jean in the empty hallway one day after school. He was by his locker, and when he shut the door an unexpected visitor had been on the other side.

“Jean, right?”

He instantly became scattered. His dark eyes bore into him, and his tongue was prodding and the ring in his lip.

“Um…. uh yeah, I’m, I’m Jean.”

The boy had grinned at him, but not in a malicious way. It almost seemed...friendly?

“Thought so, I’m Marco. We’re in Gladney’s English class together.”

“Uh yeah, I know.”

Marco had laughed, making a smile grow on Jean’s face. It quickly faded with his next words.

“Of course you do, considering all you do is stare at me. You even learn anything in there?”

The colour drained from his face, and he began to try to explain himself, stammering uncontrollably. But Marco only laughed again.

“Hey calm down Christian boy, you don’t need to worry about it.”

He then leaned in, his face too close for Jean’s comfort, and whispered three words:

“I like it.”

He then winked at him, and walked away. That had been a Friday, so Jean had to rush home to deal with his raging hard-on, and then his feelings for the rest of the weekend.

They had gotten to know each other extremely well during the next two months months, especially when Marco couldn’t hold it in anymore and had grabbed Jean’s face in his hands and kissed him. It had surprised him, but he happily reciprocated. It had been in a park after dark, and he had no fears of being caught. The next couple of months were filled with heated makeout session and pent up sexual frustrations. Finally, falling over the brink, Jean had dragged Marco into a barely traveled alleyway and let him fuck him against the wall. It wasn’t how he expected his first time to happen, but he loved every minute of it. Afterwards they had gone to the same park where they shared their first kiss and just lay there, holding hands.

Jean had been thankful for so many things that night, but mostly the fact that Marco traveled with a small bottle of lube in his backpack.

 

Jean’s thoughts were interrupted by Marco sliding into his lap.

“Marco, what are you doing here?”

There was panic in his voice, as his mother’s bedroom was just down the hall. Sure, she was a heavy sleeper, but he didn’t want to take any chances. Marco just shifted closer, tangling his hands into Jean’s messy hair.

“What do you think I’m doing here? You couldn’t come see me earlier so I thought I’d come see you. Nice pyjamas, by the way.”

Jean just rolled his eyes, mumbling a shut up, before pressing his lips to Marco’s. The kiss was soft, and Jean didn’t want to get him riled up. He knew where that would lead.

“I’m serious man, blue is your colour. They look good on you.”

Marco attached his lips to Jean’s neck, peppering it with soft kisses. Jean was about to tell him to stop, but he froze at Marco purring in his ear:

“Although, they would look even better on the floor.”

Jean’s breath hitched in his throat, and he had to use a great amount of self control to keep himself from groaning. He wanted nothing more than to give in and let Marco fuck him as hard as he wanted, but it was too risky. He had to stop this before they reached the point of no return.

Marco’s tongue running along the shell of his ear pointed out that they had passed that point a while ago. A little whimper left Jean’s throat and he could feel the smugness rolling off of him. He felt a pair of teeth graze the spot just under his earlobe, and that was it.

Fuck it.

Quickly, but as quietly as he could, he flipped Marco over so that he was pinned underneath him. He kissed him immediately, mouths hot against each other. He tugged on Marco’s lip piercing with his teeth, earning a moan from the other boy. He quickly slid his tongue into Marco’s mouth, all while slowly grinding their hips together. Thank god his bed didn’t creak.

“I missed you today.”

It was rare for either of them to show affection, since they were both new to it. But although they didn’t share their feelings for each other very often, they cared very deeply about one another. The words from Jean’s mouth made Marco smile, a rare, genuine smile.

“I missed you too, sweetheart.”

Jean let out a quiet whimper, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. Instead, he focused his attention to Marco’s hard length rubbing against his own. Clearly wanting more friction, Marco grabbed his hips and pulled them down harder, and Jean responded by leaving hot, open mouthed kissed down Marco’s neck. He thought about sucking some deep red marks into the soft skin, but decided against it. That would take too long.

Marco suddenly shoved him away, which earned him a confused look. Marco just smirked up at him, and started running his hands up his torso under his shirt. His touches were feather soft, but when he got to Jean’s nipples, he dug his nails into them.

The yelp that came from Jean’s mouth was not at all quiet, and he immediately covered it with his hand. A chuckle rumbled through the body underneath him.

“So sensitive, aren’t you?”

Jean just grunted, trying his best to keep his voice even to seem annoyed.

“Just shut up and undress me.”

Marco then sat up, wrapping his arms around Jean and holding him close.

“As you wish.”

He quickly made work of the buttons on Jean’s ridiculous pyjama top, admiring his slight but muscular build. He left light kisses on his chest while reaching down to take off his bottoms. When he had managed to maneuver them off, Marco then reached up to take off his beanie, along with his own shirt. He then lay back on his elbows, indicating to Jean to unbutton his jeans. Jean quickly obliged, but when he had pulled the zipper down, he stopped. He lowered his head down to the skin just above Marco’s boxers. He lightly pressed his lips to it, kissing and sucking the very sensitive skin. Marco kept squirming and whining loudly, causing Jean to stop.

“If you don’t quiet down Marco, I’ll have to gag you.”

Marco let out a small growl, but kept quiet as Jean finally pulled down his pants and boxers all in one go. He was long and very hard, and Jean had to work hard to keep from drooling. Marco spread his legs like the slut he was, grinning up at Jean wolfishly. However, Jean didn’t have the patience.

He reached over to his nightstand, shuffling under papers and junk until he took out a small bottle of lube. Marco had never looked so smug in his life.

“Well someone’s impatient. You have that in there with me in mind?”

Jean had that smirk on his face again as he pulled down his own boxers, freeing his thick cock. He then reached under Marco’s knees and pushed them to his chest.

“Now why would you think that? Maybe it was for one of my other boy toys.”

Marco let out a menacing snarl, and grabbed Jean’s face, pulling it to his own. The kiss was sloppy and hot, and left them both panting when they pulled away.

“You don’t fuck me soon Kirstein, and I’ll go find someone else.”

Both boys were past the point of impatience by now, and Jean didn’t need any more words of encouragement. He snapped open the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He then pushed Marco’s left leg back, and lightly prodded at his entrance. Marco’s body jerked violently at the sudden cold, but he soon let out a quiet moan as Jean slowly pushed a finger inside.  
“Fuck, you have such a tight, little hole.”

Marco couldn’t help but gasp and moan at Jean’s filthy words. He loved it when he spoke like that, and Jean fucking knew it. His thoughts were interrupted by a second finger joining the first. He threw his head back, a long, low groan coming from his throat. His body was already covered in sweat, and Jean had barely done anything. Damn his skilled fingers.

Jean had added a third finger, and was spreading them apart as wide as he could, trying to stretch Marco as much as possible so as not to hurt him. Marco was biting down on his fist to keep his noise to a minimum. They didn’t need Jean’s mother waking up to their activities.

Deciding that he was prepared enough, Jean removed his finger from Marco and lined his length up with his hole.

For a few seconds, Jean simply teased him, and Marco looked like he was on the verge of tears. When he was a gasping and whimpering mess, Jean gave him exactly what he wanted, and pushed his entire cock into him at once.

“Jesus fuck, Jean!”

Marco was gritting his teeth together, trying his best not to cry out. He started panting, and looked up at Jean with pleading eyes. His next word was barely above a whisper.

“Please…”

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Jean pulled out almost completely, before slowly thrusting back in. Both of them groaned in sync, Marco threading both hands into Jean’s hair and tugging. This only spurred him on, his hips quickening their pace and his thrusts becoming rougher and rougher each time.

The room was filled with panting and moaning, neither of the boys succeeding in keeping their voices down. Jean pushed Marco’s legs as close to his chest as possible, looking down between them to watch his desperate, wet hole taking his cock.

“God Marco, you’re so warm and tight for me. Such a good little cock slut, aren’t you?”

Marco managed to whimper out a strangled yes, but that wasn’t good enough for Jean.

“Speak up dollface. Tell me what you are and I’ll let you cum.”

Jean wasn’t usually dominant in bed, but he hadn’t fucked Marco in weeks and had no self-control left. He was taking what he wanted, and Marco was enjoying every minute of it.

“I-I’m, your good *gasp* good little cock slut, J-Jean!”

Jean nearly came from his words alone, but forced himself to hold back. Keeping his promise, he gathered some remaining lube from between them onto his hand and grabbed Marco’s cock. He pumped him frantically, desperate for his own release, but not until Marco had finished first. Marco was a shaking, whining mess, his head thrown back and his mouth wide open.

“Jean...Jean I’m- FUCK!”

Marco’s loud cry seemed to shake the room, and Jean silenced him with his own mouth. Hot cum spilled from his cock and onto his and Jean’s chests. A few more thrust and Jean was cumming himself, spilling into Marco and holding onto him for dear life. He let himself fall onto Marco’s chest, the both of them panting and enjoying the aftershock of their orgasms.

When they had both calmed down, Marco lifted his hand and traced patterns up and down Jean’s back. Jean hummed quietly in appreciation, nuzzling into Marco’s neck.

For ten minutes they lay in silence, before Marco’s voice brought Jean out of his daze.

“We should probably get cleaned up, love.”

Jean wanted to agree, but only one part of the sentence had registered in his brain.

“Love?”

“Shut up..”

The words weren’t harsh, and were followed by a light kiss to the side of his head. Jean let out a sigh and reluctantly sat up.

“Alright, let’s go shower.”

Very quietly, they made their way to the bathroom right next to the bedroom. Stepping into the shower, Jean sighed at the warm water, and smiled when he felt arms wrapping around him.  
When they had both gotten cleaned off, Marco left first and made his way back to the room. Jean decided to stay a little while longer, enjoying the warmth and relaxation. He finally climbed out, and padded back to his room with a towel around his waist.

When he got back and closed the door, he removed the towel and began drying his hair with it.

“You dressed, Marco?”

There was no response, and Jean realized he could hear faint snoring coming from the bed. When he looked over, Marco was curled into a ball under the covers, sound asleep.

Jean just smiled happily, before climbing in next to him, and gently enveloping him in his arms. He fell asleep to the smell of vanilla soap and the light sound of snoring.

 

Marco was awoken the next day by the loud-ass chirping of birds right outside the window. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn. He looked around, taking in Jean’s perfectly neat and tidy room. Well, aside from the clothes strewn about the floor.

“Morning.”

He looked down next to him, grinning at Jean’s half hidden face.

“Good morning, bedhead.”

Jean threw the blankets off of himself, and stretched his whole body across the bed.

“Be nice, or I’ll throw your ass out the window.”

Marco snorted, and left the bed to search for his clothes. He had managed to get on his underwear and jeans when there was a knock on the door.

Both of them froze, eyes wide with fear. Jean whispered frantically.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-”

“Jean-bo?”

Despite the serious situation, Marco let out an ugly snort. Jean just glared at him before answering his mother.

“Yeah mom?”

Marco was pressed to the wall behind the door, just in case Mrs .Kirstein decided to barge in.

“I have to go to the store, I should be back in an hour or so!”

Jean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, never having felt to relieved in his entire life. He might even go to church the next day to thank Jesus or something.  
“Ok mom. See you later!”

Both boys smiled at each other, thankful that the conversation was over.

“Oh, and there’s breakfast downstairs for the both of you when you’re ready! Have a nice day boys!”

Mrs. Kirstein’s footsteps could be heard walking back down the stairs, but neither of the boys were paying attention. They just looked at each other, frozen in place. Neither of them knew what to say, completely confused and terrified by what they had just heard. Marco broke the silence.

“Huh….smart lady. Hope she made eggs.”

And with that he left the room, following the smell of a delicious breakfast that waited for them downstairs.

Jean sat in bed, paralyzed. He was feeling so many emotions, and wasn’t sure how to process them. He finally took a deep breath, before finding some clean boxers to wear to breakfast. He was dreading the conversation they would have with his mother, but for now he decided to focus on food.

The conversation they would have with his mother was going to be awkward, but there was no doubt that it would go well.


End file.
